Certain cellular phones (also called “wireless phones” and “cell phones”) have the capability to place a phone call and also provide a wireless link to the Internet for the download of data that is visually displayed to the user. The data is presented on a display (such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display) by micro browser software that is programmed into a memory of the cell phone and executed by a processor (such as a digital signal processor) also included in the phone. The data may be displayed in a hierarchical manner, wherein a home page contains a number of categories for selection, and a selected category in turn may contain a number of categories, and so on. At some point in the hierarchy, a category contains a number of items of data (also called “content”). The data may also be provided in a list, based on use of a search term to find items in the list. Therefore, a user can use a cellular phone to find a telephone number of a restaurant, and the user can then place a voice call to speak with an employee of the restaurant, in the normal manner of using a telephone.
Wireless application protocol (WAP) is a specification (see http://www.wapforum.org/what/technical.htm) that enables cell phones to access data from the Internet. Such a cell phone interprets files that are written in a tag-based language called Wireless Markup Language (WML), which is a DTD of XML (eXtendable Markup Language). Telephony operations in such a device can be controlled through a standard called Wireless Telephony Application (WTA). In the following example, a WML file when executed by a cell phone causes the cell phone to dial the phone number 555-1212 for Directory Assistance in response to user selection of the link:
<wml><card>  <a href=“wtai://wp/mc;5551212”> Directory Assistance</a></card></wml>For other such mechanisms, see the specification “WAP-170-WTAI” version 7 Jul. 2000, entitled “Wireless Application Protocol Wireless Telephony Application Interface Specification” available from www.wapforum.org.
Certain cell phones, such as Nokia 7110 do not conform to the WTAI standard. However, such phones, may have a different interface. For example, Nokia 7110 allows selection of a “use number” function (from various options) when a number on a page is displayed, and when selected automatically disconnects the user from the Internet and sets the phone up for use (by operating a green telephone button to make the call). Other Nokia phones appear to allow pressing a “dial” phone button to cause the voice call to be initiated using the displayed phone number.
Instead of cell phones, other devices such as personal computers running MS Windows NT, and PDAs running Palm OS™ (e.g. Palm IIIc, IIIe, IIIx, V and Vx platforms) may interpret WML pages, by use of WAP simulators, such as WAPman browser available from http://www.edgematrix.com, WinWAP 3.0 available from http://www.slobtrot.com/eng/index.html, and Mobone WAP browser available from http://www.mobone.com/wapbrowser.
According to EdgeMatrix, the WAPman browser can also be used with fixed-line videophones and in-car Internet devices. Another such device is Qualcomm's pdQ which puts an actual version of 3Com's Palm PDA interface on the cell phone's screen. See also the iPaq Blackberry Handheld available from Compaq Corporation.
A message posted on Aug. 8, 2000 at the Nokia WAP Discussion Board suggests that a cell phone can dial a phone number of a voice mail system (an interactive voice response system) based on instructions in a WML page, and the message suggests the need to dial an additional number after dialing the phone number. Specifically, the message asks if there is a way to pass a number (such as 1, 2, or 3) along with a telephone number. The message suggests the example of dialing 43232135 (telephone) and then key in the number “2.” Moreover, instead of WML pages, other cell phones may interpret Handheld Device Markup Language (HDML) pages that are also available through the Internet. User interaction with such cell phones is illustrated at, for example, http://mobile.yahoo.com/wireless/tour?.pv=yp&.pg=3&.ph=tp.
To the Applicant's knowledge, cell phones do not have the ability to execute RealPlayer software (available from www.real.com) that is commonly used in personal computers. Specifically, a computer programmed with the RealPlayer software can playback audio (or video) that is stored locally in the computer, as well as playback a clip that is being played in real-time over the Internet (also called “streamed content”) and that is being buffered locally. The RealPlayer provides access to continuous real-time streaming media from a variety of radio stations throughout the world (usually a combination of live and pre-recorded programs). The user can select a station with the Radio Tuner feature in the Radio menu. Opening the Radio Tuner takes the user to a site at Real.com. By following the links, a user can select and play radio broadcasts. The user can also search for stations by their name/call letters, or browse through available stations sorted by category.
The RealPlayer also provides access to “channels” that provide one-click access to content that is updated on a frequent basis. Specifically, a service called “My Channels” provides the user with up-to-date headlines from all of the user's selected Channels when connected to the Internet. Headlines for each Channel appear to the right of the Channel's icon as the user moves the cursor over the Channels. The user can also set the Headlines to display and scroll automatically. Moreover, headlines update automatically while the user is connected to the Internet.
The RealPlayer includes a “Search” feature that offers the user the opportunity to type in words or phrases of interest and looks for streaming media related to those subjects. Search returns a results page similar to those returned when the user searches for Web pages. The RealPlayer also includes a “Guide” feature that takes the user to a media hub for free Internet audio and video software and programming. At this website, the user can find programming featured on the Internet and play it with one click. The user can choose from more than 2,500 radio and television stations, 8,000 Web sites and 500 daily live events. To the Applicant's knowledge, the RealPlayer is limited to computers, and is not available for cell phones.